Commorragh
thumb|Commorragh Commorragh - zwane również Mrocznym Miastem, jest gigantycznym zbiorem oddalonych od siebie o miliardy kilometrów wymiarów, skrytą w półmroku metropolią rozciągającą się dalece poza możliwości pojmowania prymitywnych ras Galaktyki i ojczyzną Mrocznych Eldarów. Commorragh, wbrew powszechnym wierzeniom, nie jest miastem, ani planetą. Jest niczym komórka rakowa, rozrastająca się wewnątrz Pajęczego Traktu oraz wymiarów o których nawet Drukharii nie wiedzą zbyt wiele. Chociaż poszczególne dzielnice znajdują się w miejscach oddalonych od siebie o niewyobrażalne dystanse, dzięki sieci wymyślnych połączeń wystarczy jeden krok, by przejść z jednej straszliwej części Mrocznego Miasta, do zupełnie innej. Historia "Commorragh to miasto jakiego nie ma nigdzie indziej w całym wszechświecie. Ono istnieje poza czasem i przestrzenią, w niezbadanych głębinach Morza Dusz, w wymiarze nad wymiarami (...). Twórcy Commorragh, a raczej jego architekci, nie ukształtowali miasta w jednym miejscu. Każde z nich użyło metod niewyobrażalnych dla niższych istot, by stworzyć swoje własne, sekretne enklawy w Immaterium by służyły jako ich fortece, sanktuaria, pałace przyjemności albo areny, wszystko w zależności od ich woli (...) I tak narodziło się wieczne miasto." - Adept Xalinis Huo, Hereticus Majoris Powstanie Każde miejsce ma jakąś historię, a każda historia ma swój początek - Mroczne Miasto nie jest tutaj wyjątkiem. Starożytne Imperium Eldarów należało do najwspanialszych cywilizacji jakie kiedykolwiek powstały. Jego władza sięgała nie tylko materialnej Galaktyki, a rozciągała się również przez wymiar Przedwiecznych, zwanych Pajęczym Traktem. W M18 Imperium Eldarów przeżywało jeden ze swoich złotych okresów. Będąc dominującą siłą w Galaktyce, o niemal nieskończonych zasobach materialnych, mogło sobie pozwolić na wiele wspaniałych projektów. To właśnie w tym okresie wypełnili Pajęczy Trakt tzw. miastami-portami, najważniejszymi punktami handlowymi w całym Eldarskim Imperium i wspaniałymi cudami nadludzkiej architektury. Jednym z nich było właśnie Commorragh. Nikt nie zna dokładnych okoliczności powstania Commorragh - chociaż na pewnym etapie swojego życia przyszły Najwyższy Władca, Asdrubael Vect, twierdził że to on postawił pierwszy kamień pod budowę Mrocznego Miasta. To czyniłoby Lorda Vecta nie tylko władcą, ale i ojcem Commorragh - a co za tym idzie, całej mrocznoeldarskiej rasy. Rozwój Commorragh powstało niebezpiecznie blisko przejścia do królestwa Mrocznych Bogów, nikt z ówczesnych twórców miasta-portu jednak szczególnie się tym nie przejmował. Nad wspomnianym przejściem stworzono budowlę która miała być później znana jako Brama Khaine'a, która wzmocniona została przy pomocy pieczęci i technologii, które przepadły po Upadku i których nie da się już odzyskać. Brama gwarantowała, że szalejące burze osnowy nie przedostaną się do Commorragh. Być może to właśnie ocaliło miasto-port. Commorragh szybko rosło w siłę i wkrótce stało się najważniejszą lokacją w całym Pajęczym Trakcie. Miasto stało się tak ważne, że Eldarzy uznali, że nie może ono należeć tylko do jednego aspektu, więc dało portu znaczącą autonomię. Decyzja ta miała dwie konsekwencje - po pierwsze pozwoliła dziesięciu najważniejszym rodzinom szlacheckim w mieście przejąć nad nim całkowitą władzę i po drugie, przyciągnęła do Commorragh istoty, które zostały wygnane z innych miast-portów przez swoje szemrane interesy. Z czasem potęga Commorragh tylko rosła, a wraz z nią samo miasto, które zaczęło "wciągać" w swoje granice większe połacie Pajęczego Traktu oraz nowe, niezbadane dotąd wymiary. Upadek Imperium thumb|296px|Kabalita w Commorragh Potęga Imperium Eldarów nie trwała jednak wiecznie. Pochłonięci własną dekadencją i deprawacją Xenosi z każdym swoim hedonistycznym aktem przyśpieszali narodziny czwartego Boga Chaosu - Slaanesh, znaną wśród długouchych jako "Ta Która Porząda". W M31 nadszedł moment, w którym Osnowa nie wytrzymała natłoku eldarskiego spaczenia. Centrum bomby psychicznej znajdowało się w samym środku Eldarskiego Imperium, w promieniu tysięcy lat świetlnych wszyscy Eldarzy zmienili się w suche skorupy, a ich dusze wessane zostały w głąb Osnowy. Kataklizm dosięgnął także większość tych, którzy przewidzieli katastrofę i umknęli na pokładzie światostatków. Wydawało się, że przetrwali jedynie ci, którzy znajdowali się najdalej. Odległe planety Uchodźców pozostały w większości nietknięte. W jednej chwili Eldarzy stali się ludem naznaczonym zagładą. Wiedzieli, że narodziło się nemezis, które będzie ich ścigać przez resztę wieczności. Narodziny Slaanesh spowodowały również gigantyczne zniszczenia w Pajęczym Trakcie, chociaż przebywający tam Eldarzy przeżyli to znacznie lepiej niż ich pobratyńcy z Galaktyki. Pojedyńcze miasta-porty oraz kolonie znajdujące się w Trakcie próbują wykorzystać okazję by zyskać pełną niezależność i iść w przyszłość własną drogą. Większa część Eldarów, którzy w jednej, straszliwej sekundzie, utraciła swoją ojczyznę, ruszyła jednak w stronę pozostałości po Imperium, która najlepiej przetrwało Upadek. W stronę Commorragh. Rodziny władające miastem-portem przyjęły do siebie zagubionych pobratymców, wykorzystując jednak okazję by zyskać władzę absolutną nad Commorragh. Ich despotyczny ucisk będzie odczuwany przez następne tysiąclecia. Przysięga W M32 miało miejsce jedno z najważniejszych, chociaż powszechnie nieznanych wydarzeń w historii Mrocznego Miasta. thumb|276px|Asdrubael Vect https://beckjann.deviantart.com/art/Dark-Eldar-Asdrubael-Vect-206205690Niewolnik pół-krwii, znany jedynie jako Vect, przysięga zostać władcą Commorragh, nawet jeśli miałoby to mu zająć wieczność. Po wyrwaniu się z niewoli Vect użył swojej wrodzonej charyzmy by powołać Kult Czarnego Serca - organizację, która w przyszłości stworzy podstawę pod system Kabał. Vect tworzy również Trzynaście Fundamentów Zemsty, zawiły kod hańby i dyshonoru, któremu przeznaczone jest rozpowszechnić się pośród mieszkańców Mrocznego Miasta. Kult Czarnego Serca staje się również pierwszą organizacją która otwarcie odrzuciła powiązania z upadłym Imperium Eldarów i odseparowała się od swoich kuzynów, obwołując się Eladrith Ynneas: Mrocznymi Eldarami (w najnowszej edycji: Drukhari). W tamtych czasach Kult Czarnego Serca był tylko jedną z wielu organizacji, próbującą osiągnąć cokolwiek w tym kontrolowanym przez eldarską arystokrację mieście. Nikt, poza samym Vectem, nie mógł podejrzewać jak przyszła Kabała zmieni obraz miasta, rasy i Wszechświata. Wojna Słońca i Księżyca Wojna Słońca i Księżyca rozpoczęła się w M33, gdy pojedyńczy, nieznany z nazwy Solarny Kult przejął kontrolę nad Ilmaneą i wypowiedział posłuszeństwo Domom Szlacheckim. W swoim własnym przekonaniu mieli spore szanse by wygrać ten konflikt. Byli co prawda tylko jedną organizacją, walczącą przeciwko absolutnym potęgom, ale mieli w swoich rękach niszczycielską broń, znaną jako Straszliwe Valzho (ang. Valzho Sinister). Straszliwe Valzho było urządzeniem stworzonym na bazie artefaktów, dzięki którym Eldarzy byli w stanie przed tysiącleciami przenosić gwiazdy do wnętrza Pajęczego Traktu. Przy jego użyciu Solarne Kulty mogły przenieść słońca z kontrolowanej przez siebie Dzielnicy i cisnąć nimi wprost w Wysokie Commorragh. Nawet fortece Domów Szlacheckich nie byłyby w stanie przetrwać uderzenia kilku supernowych. Problem polegał na tym, że Solarne Kulty zamierzały użyć swojej przewagi tylko jako straszaka. Nie mieli zamiaru niszczyć Wysokiego Commorragh. Domy Szlacheckie nie poddały się groźbie. Ich przywódcy czuli się pewnie w swych prywatnych rezydencjach, przewidując że w najgorszym wypadku ucierpią zwykli mieszkańcy Mrocznego Miasta, nie oni. Wojna Słońca i Księżyca trwała przez następne stulecia, w trakcie których Solarne Kulty starały się przetrwać ataki ze strony poirytowanych Domów Szlacheckich. W każdym momencie konfliktu nad miastem wisiała groźba absolutnej zagłady. Gdy Wojna Słońca i Księżyca weszła w swój najintensywniejszy etap, na scenie pojawił się znany przeciwnik Domów Szlacheckich i lider Kultu Czarnego Serca, Asdrubael Vect. Były niewolnik zaskoczył jednak wszystkich, przyłączając się do wojny...po stronie znienawidzonych Rodzin. Zaangażowanie Kultu Czarnego Serca było ostatecznym gwoździem w trumnie Solarnych Kultów. Geniusz Lorda Vecta zwyczajnie przeważył szalę. Do ostatecznego starcia pomiędzy Kultami a Domami Szlacheckimi wspieranymi przez Kult Czarnego Serca doszło w trakcie Bitwy Siedmiu Całunów. Po jej zakończeniu przywódcy pierwszego Kultu zostali wzięci w niewolę, Ilmanea została wyzwolona a Kult Czarnego Serca został przez Vecta wyniesiony do rangi pierwszej Kabały. W czasie tej wojny Vect zyskał dość pogłosu, by całe Commorragh usłyszało o jego historycznej decyzji. Pomimo faktu że Asdrubael był największym zwycięzcą tego konfliktu, jego potęga nadal nie mogła się równać z połączoną siłą trzech największych Domów Szlacheckich w Commorragh - Xelian, Kraillach and Yllithian. W następnych latach to właśnie te trzy rodziny blokowały Vectowi drogę do wielkości. Małe kroczki W M34 struktura społeczna w Mrocznym Mieście zaczęła się powoli zmieniać. Homunkulusy i Wychy, chociaż zawsze silne i obecne w kulturze Commorragh, zyskiwały coraz więcej wpływów i przywilejów. Na ulicach zaczęły mnożyć się gangi Sępów thumb|286px|Sępy ścigające się po Commorragha deprawacja zwykłych mieszkańców osiągała poziom, który zdaniem wielu, dalece wyprzedzał nawet najbardziej spaczone praktyky Imperium Eldarów. Była jedna cecha, która łączyła najwyższe kasty Commorragh i jej najniższych, pogrążonych w beznadziejnej dekadencji mieszkańców. Była to nienawiść do Domów Szlacheckich, które nadal twardo utrzymywały się jako absolutni władcy Mrocznego Miasta. Jak miało się jednak okazać, nic nie trwa wiecznie. Commorragh w Ogniu Krótko po zakończonej wojnie, uwaga Vecta skupiła się na miejscu znanym jako Dezederiańska Zatoka (eng. Desaderian Gulf). Jest to jedno z najniebezpieczniejszych miejsc w Segmentum Tempestus, które zyskało swoją mroczną sławę po tym, jak regularnie zaczęły tam znikać całe floty. Imperium nie miało pojęcia jaka siła stoi za tymi tajemniczymi zniknięciami - podobnie jak nie wiedzieli, że w Zatoce znajduje się starożytna, zakamuflowana Brama Osnowy. W czasie gdy Kabała Czarnego Serca najeżdżała przelatujące tędy konwoje, Imperium zaczęło zrzucać winę na... biurokratyczne błędy. Ludzkość miała się wkrótce przekonać w jak wielkim błędzie byli. Gdy Kabała była już dość silna, Vect nakazał zwielokrotnić ataki. Nie było już mowy o ograniczaniu się - każdy okręt znajdujący się w Zatoce miał zostać przejęty, każdy świat ograbiony. Kabała rozgromiła siły Gwardii Imperialnej, zniszczyła ich najpotężniejsze fortyfikacje, porywała całe populacje, pozostawiając imperialne światy w kompletnej ruinie. Vect musiał mieć absolutną pewność, że Imperium przestanie ignorować ciągłe zaginięcia i wyśle w ten rejon swoje siły. Jego geniusz jak zwykle go nie zawiódł. Do Dezederiańskiej Zatoki zawitał okręt Forgehammer a wraz z nim siły Zakonu Salamander, prowadzeni przez Brata Kapitana Phoecusa. Gdy tylko siły Kosmicznych Marines przekroczyły granicę Zatoki, zostali zaatakowani przez siły Vecta. Po krótkiej, acz niezwykle intensywnej inwazji, Forgehammer został przejęty a obecni na nim Marines wzięci do niewoli. Kabała Czarnego Serca powróciła ze swoim nabytkiem do Mrocznego Miasta - tuż nad dzielnicę zamieszkałą przez Domy. Ten oczywisty pokaz potęgi nie mógł pozostać niezauważony. Pierwszym spośród możnowładców który zareagował był Lord Xelian, który natychmiast zmobilizował swoją prywatną flotę - znacznie liczniejszą i potężniejszą niż cokolwiek, co mogli wystawić słudzy Vecta. Następnie, w ramach przypomnienia Kabale kto tak naprawdę rządzi Commorragh, Xelian "skonfiskował" Forgehammera i nakazał przenieść go nad swoje posiadłości. Zamknięci w środku Marines mieli przy najbliższych igrzyskach reprezentować Lorda. Był tylko jeden haczyk - więzy jakim związano Salamandry byłyby wystarczające by uwięzić zwykłych ludzi - ale nie Kosmicznych Marines. Marines szybko wydostali się z głębi własnego okrętu i gotowali się do walki z natrętnymi Xenosami. Nim jeszcze doszło do jakiegokolwiek starcia, Brat-Bibliotekarz Hestion, użył swoich mocy psionicznych by wezwać pomoc. Sygnał przebił się przez Bramę Osnowy prowadzącą do Zatoki, dzięki czemu dotarł do świata materialnego. Nie jest jasne dlaczego w Commorragh tylko Vect był w stanie zarejestrować ten sygnał. Gdy Lord Xelian wysłał swoich ludzi na pokład Forgehammer'a ''by przyprowadzili jego nowe "zabawki", napotkali nieprzewidziany opór. Wojownicy Xeliana próbowali odeprzeć Salamandry, jednak kręte korytarze okrętu były dla Marines domem, który bronili z niesamowitym fanatyzmem i zaciętością. W tej sytuacji Lord nakazał swoim wojownikom odwrót, po czym w akcie "dobrej woli" zwrócił ''Forgehammer'a Kabale Czarnego Serca. Vect wiedział, że musi grać na czas - wysłał więc przeciwko Salamandrom wcześniej przygotowane drużyny wojowników, złożone z tych członków Kabały którym Najwyższy Archont najmniej ufał. Oblężenie okrętu trwało szesnaście dni - po takim czasie do Commorragh przedostały się siły Kosmicznych Marines. Salamandry, Wyjące Gryfy i Srebrne Czaszki pojawiły się tuż nad miejscem z którego Hestion wysłał swój psioniczny sygnał - posesją Lorda Xeliana. Wtedy zaczęła się wojna Kosmicznych Marines z Mrocznym Miastem. Przez następne godziny Domy Szlecheckie były zdesperowane by rzucić przeciwko trzem Zakonom wszystko co mają. Lordowie Xelian, Kraillach i Yllithian, będące głowami najpotężniejszych Rodów, zmobilizowali wszystkie siły jakie miały pod ręką. Widząc bitewny spektakl, zdegenerowani mieszkańcy Mrocznego Miasta również ruszyli do boju. Na polu bitwy pojawił się nawet Kult Upadku, prowadzony przez Lelith Hesperax. Wysokie Commorragh stanęło w ogniu, który spopielił setki posiadłości Rodów (ile z tych zniszczeń dokonali słudzy Imperatora, a ile było dziełem samych Mrocznych Eldarów, pozostaje nieznane). To właśnie pośród tej apokaliptycznej scenerii Lord Kraillach szarżował przeciw Marines, zwinnie unikając trafień z ich broni i przebijając ich ciała jeden za drugim, z każdym ciosem spijając krew Astartes ze swojego ostrza. Do końca bitwy żaden Marine nie zdołał go nawet dotknąć - Lord Kraillach padł martwy od pojedyńczego strzału z Mrocznej Lancy, który całkowicie zniszczył jego ciało. Lord Yllithian w tym samym czasie prowadził natarcie ramię w ramię z samą Hesperax, a ich wspólna ofensywa zmusiła całe oddziały Marines do natychmiastowego odwrotu. Lord Yllithian upajał się swoją własną potęgą, zupełnie nie zauważając jak ostrze Lelith przeznaczone dla konającego Marine nagle zmienia tor ataku, przebijając serce możnowładcy. W przeciągu zaledwie kilku godzin, trzej najpotężniejsi Lordowie Commorragh padli martwi, a tuż po nich śmierć poniosła większość mrocznoeldarskiej arystokracji. Ci spośród szlachetnych którzy przeżyli i próbowali ponownie przejąć władzę nad swoimi wojskami, zostali zaciągnięci w najmroczniejsze dzielnice Commorragh przez Mandrejki. Nie tylko Domy dogorywały - Marines mogli być liczni, jednak nawet siły trzech Zakonów nie mogły równać się z szaleństwem Mrocznego Miasta. Właśnie wtedy, gdy Rody zostały wybite i ostateczny cel Vecta został spełniony, okręty Kosmicznych Marines w tajemniczy sposób wyparowały z Commorragh i powróciły do materialnego wszechświata.thumb|328px|Asdrubael Vect, Najwyższy Władca Mrocznego Miasta Masakra jaka spotkała Wysokie Commorragh stworzyła olbrzymią dziurę w hierarchii Mrocznego Miasta - niemal każdy z Mrocznych Eldarów mógł teraz walczyć o prawo do władzy. Nikt się jednak nie ośmielił- nawet najwięksi degeneraci, których zdrowy rozsądek został dawno przeżarty przez nadmiar narkotyków bojowych wiedzieli, kto wypełni lukę po Domach Szlacheckich. Niech Żyje Lord Vect! Przemiana i Rozrost Z Asdrubaelem Vectem jako Najwyższym Władcą Mrocznego Miasta, system rodzin szlacheckich przestał mieć rację bytu. Momentalnie w całym Mrocznym Mieście zaczęły mnożyć Kabały, a wraz z nimi zupełnie nowe kasty - Archontci, Drakoni i Hierarchowie. Struktury były oczywiście tworzone na podobieństwo tych, jakie panowały w Kabale Czarnego Serca. Nawet te spośród Domów Szlacheckich, które przetrwały swój upadek, postanowiły pójść za modą i przemianować się w Kabały. Przemiana ta była jednak konieczna dla ich przetrwania i byli szlachcice nigdy nie wybaczyli Lordowi Vectowi jego "zbrodni". Przejęcie władzy w Commorragh okazało się nie być szczytem, a jedynie zalążkiem ambicji Najwyższego Archonta. Niedługo po zajęciu swego tronu Vect rozpoczął proces rozszerzania swej władzy. Commorragh było otoczone dziesiątkami wymiarów oraz różnorakimi satelitami - tereny te były praktycznie bezpańskie, chociaż kilku Mrocznych Eldarów zdołało stworzyć w nich swoje bazy operacyjne. Domy Szlacheckie mogły sobie pozwolić na pozostawienie tych wymiarów samym sobie, jednak Lord Vect nie zamierzał tego zrobić. W okolicach M36-M37 Najwyższy Władca nakazał swoim wojownikom uruchomienie starożytnych i ukrytych dotąd Wielkich Bram, które łączyły ze sobą wymiary satelickie Mrocznego Miasta. Następnie rozpoczął się proces znany jako Przebicie, w którym siły pod komendą Asdrubaela wbiły się prosto w te nieznane tereny. Podbój był długi i niezwykle krwawy - Mroczni Eldarzy stawali nie tylko na przeciw siebie, ale innym, nieznanym dotąd siłom. Mimo niesamowitych strat, każdy wymiar z wolna stawał się integralną częścią Mrocznego Miasta. Miliony ginęły, by głód władzy Vecta mógł zostać zaspokojony. Pod koniec M37 wydawało się, że proces rozszerzania granic Commorragh się już zakończył - niemal każdy wymiar, do którego prowadziły Wielkie Bramy, stał się już częścią Mrocznego Miasta. Jedynie jeden z dwóch księżyców, Shaa-dom uzyskuje nieco autonomii a pieczę nad nim trzyma El'uriaq. Jednoczenie Commorragh miało jednak zabrać jeszcze nieco czasu. Szklana Plaga W 926.M36, gdy Przebicie było jeszcze w swojej najwcześniejszej fazie, artysta imieniem Jalaxan otworzył w Commorragh swoją wystawę, której główną atrakcją były przerażająco realistyczne, szklane rzeźby przedstawiające strach i cierpienie Mrocznych Eldarów. Mężczyzna szybko zdobył rozgłos w Mrocznym Mieście i nienawiść wśród innych artystów. To właśnie rywale Jalaxana zakradli się do jego pracowni, gdzie odkryli że "rzeźby" są w rzeczywistości żywymi Drukharii, wystawionymi na działanie wirusa, odkrytego przez artystę. Wściekli rywale zaczynają niszczyć wspomnianą pracownię, przez przypadek wypuszczając Szklaną Plagę. Stają się oni jej pierwszymi, lecz nie ostatnimi ofiarami. Szklana Plaga rozprzestrzenia się po Mrocznym Mieście, zamieniając tysiące jego mieszkańców w przerażone rzeźby. Dopiero interwencja jednego z Kowenów Homunkulusów, Hexa, zatrzymuje dalszy rozwój tego wirusa. "Mistrzowie Bólu" powstrzymują kryzys nim ten czyni prawdziwe szkody w Commorragh, izolując zarazę i przenosząc ją do swych kwater, gdzie mogą ją w spokoju studiować. Pierwsza Wojna w Pajęczym Trakcie thumb|260px|Symbol Tysiąca SynówCzarnoksiężnicy z bandy Tysiąca Synów, zwący się Rozpalonymi Duchami, przebijają się do Pajęczego Traktu, gdzie rozpoczynają skomplikowany rytuał, mający otworzyć portal prosto do wypełnionych szaleńczymi krzykami ulic Commorragh. W 579.M37 czar ten zostaje jednak przerwany, nim Tysiącu Synów udaje się zakończyć ich inkantacje. Połączone siły Kabał oraz Arlekińskich Trup wylatują z niewidzialnych portali i zaczynają masakrować Kosmicznych Marines Chaosu. Tak gwałtowne przerwanie rytuału sprawia że matryca rzeczywistości zaczyna się zakrzywiać, a osnowiańskie płomienie zaczynają formować się wokół pola bitwy. Ściany tętnicze Pajęczego Traktu załamują się, zamykając wszystkich walczących w nowopowstałym wymiarze. Pogłoski głoszą, że walka wciąż trwa, a każdy walczący jest po wieczność skazany na niewyobrażalnie bolesny ciąg śmierci i odrodzeń. Commorragh zostało jednak ocalone przed najazdem band Chaosu. Ostrze Vecta W 984 M37 El'uriaq przeciąga na swoją stronę wiele Kabał i potajemnie transportuje swoich zwolenników na Shaa-dom. W tym samym roku Mroczny Eldar ogłasza się Imperatorem Shaa-dom i otwarcie zapowiada, że odbierze Vectowi tytuł władcy Commorragh. El'uriaq nie jest głupcem - po swojej stronie ma wiele Kabał które pomimo maski uległości gotowe są na jego rozkaz zbuntować się przeciwko Najwyższemu Władcy Mrocznego Miasta. Siły Imperatora Shaa-dom są również prawdziwą elitą, z którą Czarne Serce musi się liczyć. Vect nie miał zamiaru marnować swoich sił - nakazał więc swoim sługom otworzyć bramę do świata materialnego, po czym porwał imperialny okręt i cisnął nim prosto w księżyc. Wybuch Generatorów Osnowy nie tylko zniszczył olbrzymie połacie Shaa-dom, ale przede wszystkim zdruzgotał barierę, która oddzielała go od Osnowy. Gdy demony zorientowały się co się stało, natychmiast zasypały to miejsce swoimi ciałami. El'uriaq zginął w walce z Krwiopijcą a Asdrubael Vect kazał odizolować księżyc od Commorragh. Podobno w trakcie upadku księżyca Vect pozwolił sobie na zupełnie szczery uśmiech. Utopienie rebelii na Shaa-dom we krwii najczęściej uznaje się za zakończenie rozrostu Commorragh. WAAGH! Zoggita W 228.M38 Orkowy Herszt-Dziwolong Zoggit, który wsławił się zabijaniem każdego kto implikował mu bycie Dziwolongiem, ogłosił nowe WAAGH! którego celem był cynobrowy okręt przelatujący nad światem Zogg-Dis.thumb|312px|Orkowa horda nacierająca ku polu bitwy WAAGH! przenosi się jednak niespodziewanie na ulice jednego z dyskryktów Commorragh należących do Kabały Czarnej Krwi. Nie mija wiele czasu aż setki tysięcy zielonoskórych zaczyna szaleć na ulicach Mrocznego Miasta. Inwazja szybko jednak zostaje zdziesiątkowana, kiedy mieszkańcy Commorragh orientują się o zainstnieniu orkowej inwazji, izolując od siebie członków WAAGH! w celu ich szybkiego wyeliminowania. WAAGH! Zoggita nie zostaje jednak szybko wyeliminowane. Poszczególne Kabały zamiast wyeliminować wyizolowane grupy, próbują wykorzytać inwazję w celu uzyskania własnych korzyści. Sprawia to jedynie że Orkowie powodują znacznie więcej szkód niż ktokolwiek mógł przypuszczać. Kilka dystryktów w Commorragh zostaje poważnie zniszczonych, nim Mroczni Eldarzy decydują się jednak odłożyć na bok spiskowanie i zająć się tym problemem. Z liczącej setki tysięcy armii Zoggita zostaje jedynie 10.000 Chopaków pojmanych przez Wychy, których los zostaje przypieczętowany jeszcze tego samego wieczoru, na jednej z licznych Aren Commorragh. Rezygnacja i Powrót Piękna W 717.M38 na ulicach Commorragh rozpowszechnia się zupełnie nowa moda, w imie której tysiące członków elity Mrocznego Miasta płaci bajeczne pieniądze by móc zostać tragicznie oszpeconym. Homunkulusi, którzy przeprowadzają te zabiegi, cieszą się nagłym zastrzykiem pieniędzy i niewolników. Trend ten ostatecznie szybko jednak umiera. Moda na odbudowę twarzy natomiast trwa znacznie dłużej i przynosi Kowenom jeszcze więcej zysków. Pandaimońska Zdrada W 799 M38 Qu, Archont Władców Żelaznego Ciernia, postanawia zerwać pozytywne stosunki z Czarnym Sercem. On i jego siły zajmują księżyc Pandaimon i ogłaszają swoją niezależność od Mrocznego Miasta. Qu, chociaż posiadał mniejsze siły niż jego poprzednik, El'uriaq, był pod wieloma względami lepiej przygotowany na konflikt w Commorragh. Przekonali się o tym żołnierze Kabały Czarnego Serca, którzy pomimo wielu długich tygodni prób, nie byli w stanie nawet postawić nogi na Pandaimonie. Raz jeszcze sytuację musi ratować sam Vect - dzięki użyciu specjalnego, tajnego kanału, kontaktuje się z obecną na księżycu Verynią, córką zdrajcy i swoją tajemną konkubiną. Kobieta robi dokładnie to, co nakazuje jej Pan - spotyka się z ojcem i całuje go, ustami pokrytymi trucizną znaną jako "Esencja Krwistego Ognia". Qu umiera straszliwą śmiercią, gdy w jednej, krótkiej chwili wszystkie jego nerwy stają w płomieniach. Dosłownie. Wkrótce potem Pandaimon zostaje odzyskany a Żelazny Cierń odpowiednio ukarany. Straszliwa lekcja W czasie Kampanii na Massgrve 121 Cadiański Regiment, znany w całym Segmentum Ultima jako "Zabójcy Eldarów", znika bez żadnego śladu. Kilka tygodni później tysiące pozbawionych rąk i głów ciał, mających na plecach tatuaż z Imperialnym Orłem, włóczy się po ulicach Commorragh, jęcząc, rozpaczając i wpadając na siebie nawzajem, nim Gangi Sępów postanawiają zakończyć ich cierpienie. Demoniczny Przewrót W przeciągu stuleci najróżniejsi Mroczni Eldarzy sięgali po różne, mniej lub bardziej kreatywne metody, w swoich pragnieniach obalenia Asdrubaela Vecta i zastąpienia jego władzy swym własnym reżimem. Mało kto jednak sięgnął równie desperackich środków, co lider Kabały Szpona Cyriix, Archont Ysclyth. W 148M41 Ysclyth rozpoczął swój długi rytuał. Dzięki wiedzy jaką uzyskał z Shaa-dom nauczył się przyzywać do swojego pałacu najstraszliwsze demony Osnowy, z którymi następnie zawierał nieświęte pakty. One obiecywały mu posłuszeństwo a on oferował w zamian zniszczenie oraz dusze lojalistów Vecta. Rytuał ten trwał do 248M41, kiedy Szpon Cyriix zgromadził w swojej posiadłości niewyobrażalnie liczną armię demonów. W tym samym roku Archont Ysclyth otwarcie wypowiedział Asdrubaelowi posłuszeństwo i wyruszył ku jego pałacowi na czele armii Kabalitów oraz bytów Osnowy. Początek inwazji szedł bardzo dobrze. Każdy kto stanął Ysclythowi na drodzę, kończył marnie. Lord Vect zareagował jednak szybko, zapewne podejrzewać od dawna co knuje zdrajca. Najwyższy Władca użył swoich uprawnień by aktywować starożytne systemy obronne obecne w dzielnicy w której siedzibę miał Szpon Cyriixa. Nagle i niespodziewanie cały dystrykt w którym przebywał Ysclyth został zamknięty pod kopułą stworzoną z niemożliwych do spenetrowania pól ochronnych. Demony z najróżniejszych cześci Osnowy uderzały gniewnie w starożytne systemy bezpieczeństwa, nie będąc jednak w stanie się przez nie przebić. Armia zdrajcy została uwięziona. Gdy jasnym stało się że Ysclyth nie będzie w stanie zapewnić swoim niewiernym sojusznikom obiecanych dusz, obrócili się oni przeciwko niemu. Wybuchła straszliwa masakra, w wyniku której cała Kabała Szponu Cyriixa została wyrżnięta w pień. A gdy ostatni z jego członków, Archont Ysclyth padł, demony utraciły swoją domenę w Commorragh i powróciły do Królestwa Chaosu. thumb|224px|Marine z Bandy Zgniłego Pazura El'uriaq powraca W M41 Nyos Yllithan, jeden z ostatnich potomków Domów Szlacheckich władających niegdyś Commorragh i Archont Kabały Białego Płomienia zawiązał spisek którego finałem było wskrzeszenie El'uriaqa. Niegdysiejszy "Imperator Shaa-dom" zaczął gromadzić wokół siebie kult, który mógł poważnie zagrozić Asdrubaelowi Vectowi. Nie wiadomo jak zakończyłaby się sytuacja gdyby nie Homunkulus Bellathonis, który odkrył że El'uriaq został opętany przez demona Tzeentcha i że jego rzeczywistym celem jest zniszczenie bariery, odcinającej Commorragh od Osnowy. Gdy prawda na wyszła na jaw, większość zwolenników opuściła szeregi opętanego Mrocznego Eldara, co pozwoliło Vectowi uderzyć. El'uriaq przeżył jednak atak i pomimo wielu ran, wciąż ukrywa się gdzieś w trzewiach Mrocznego Miasta. Papa Nurgle odwiedza miasto W M41 doszło do jednego z najbardziej tajemniczych i do dzisiaj niewyjaśnionych wydarzeń w historii Mrocznego Miasta. W Sec Maegra, pogrążonym w niekończącej się wojnie dystrykcie Commorragh, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia wybucha plaga much. Robactwo to zaczyna się straszliwe rozprzestrzeniać i rzucać na wszystkich walczących w dystrykcie. Nie mija wiele czasu nim zza grubej ściany robactwa wylatują Kosmiczni Marine Zarazy, należący do Bandy Zgniłego Pazura, którzy również włączają się do krwawych walk. Obecność zdradzieckich żołnierzy Imperatora jest jednak równie zaskakująca, co krótka. Marines Zarazy szybko znikają z Commorragh, w równie tajemniczy sposób w jaki się w nim znaleźli. Przez następne tygodnie w Mroczne Miasto uderza kilka nadprzyrodzonych plag, nim sytuacja zostaje przywrócona do relatywnej normalności. Odwiedziny Do Commorragh powraca jeden z najsłynniejszych Mrocznych Eldarów w historii - Książe Traevelliath Sliscusthumb|left|214px|Książę Sliscus. Mężczyzna od kilku tysiącleci przebywał na tzw. "dobrowolnym wygnaniu", woląc grabić planety Galaktyki niż angażować się w spiski mieszkańców Mrocznego Miasta i tylko od czasu do czasu odwiedzając miejsce swych narodzin. Za każdym razem gdy Książe powracał do Commorragh, bywało dosyć "głośno". Jego ostatnia wizyta była jednak najgłośniejsza. Ciężko z całkowitą pewnością stwierdzić, co właściwie rozegrało się tego dnia. Wiadomo że Książe ukradł starożytny artefakt z rąk jednego z ważniejszych Archontów Mrocznego Miasta, Xomylla. W normalnych okolicznościach zapewne nie wpłynęłoby to za bardzo na życiorys szalonego najemnika, był jednak jeden problem z tym konkretnym artefaktem. Miał on zostać dany w prezencie Najwyższemu Władcy Commorragh, Asdrubaelovi Vectowi. Okradnięcie Archonta było więc równoznaczne z obrażeniem samego Lorda Vecta. Gdy Traevelliath zorientował się co uczynił, natychmiast uciekł z Mrocznego Miasta - zostawiając jednocześnie Niskie Commorragh w płomieniach, by odwrócić uwagę potencjalnych siepaczy, chcących zaprowadzić Księcia przed oblicze sprawiedliwości. Pożar w Niższym Commorragh został ostatecznie uspokojony, niemniej jasnym było, że po tym wybryku Traevelliath Sliscus nie jest już mile widziany w Commorragh. Kolejna secesja Aur-Ilithain, państwo satelitarne rządzone przez Kabałę Upiora, ogłasza swoją secesję od Commorragh. Archont Tliensic D'Raque nakazuje zniszczyć jedyny most łączący jego prywatne królestwo z Mrocznym Miastem. W nocy,tego samego dnia gdy Archont ogłosił swoją deklarację na terenie Ar-Ilithain otworzyło się sześć tajnych portali przez które przedostały się setki tysięcy cienistych istot. Gdy nastał świt, istoty tę "zanurzyły" królestwo Kabały Upiora w półrealnym świecie ciemności, odciętym całkowicie od Pajęczego Traktu. Będąc w tym świecie, członkowie Kabały zmienili się nie do poznania. Nie przypominali w niczym Mrocznych Eldarów, stali się straszliwymi potworami, chowającymi się w mroku szkaradami przypominającymi nieco Mandragory. Te straszliwe bestie, będące niegdyś członkami Kabały, żywią się strachem, bólem i rozpaczą i tylko szerzenie jej daje im radość. Gdy na rozkaz Asdrubaela wychodzą ze swojego "królestwa" by żywić się kosztem "mniejszych ras" Galaktyka dowiaduje się co czeka tych, którzy śmieją buntować się przeciwko władzy Najwyższego Władcy Mrocznego Miasta. Powrót Królowej thumb|266px|Aurelia Malys (https://www.deviantart.com/acolytenaerina/art/Lady-Malys-759821876)Był pewien okres w historii Commorragh, gdy Drukharii padali na kolana nie tylko przed Najwyższym Władcą Mrocznego Miasta, Asdrubaelem Vectem. Równie wielkie honory oddawali również jego wybrance - Archontce Kabały Zatrutego Języka, Aurelii Malys. Kobieta która wywalczyła sobie miejsce u boku Lorda Vecta była silna i przebiegła, wzbudzając strach oraz podziw zarówno swoimi umiejętnościami, jak i nowo zdobytą pozycją. Niestety, nic nie mogło trwać wiecznie. Lord Vect w końcu postanowił ją porzucić, chociaż dokładne powody tej decyzji są dzisiaj tematem wielu plotek i teorii. Aurelia Malys koniec końców skończyła na wygnaniu, w głębiach Pajęczego Traktu. Nikt nie spodziewał się jej ponownie zobaczyć. Jakie więc musiało być zdziwienie mieszkańców Commorragh gdy okazało się, że kobieta w M41 powróciła na ulice Mrocznego Miasta. Gdy tylko Lord Vect się o tym dowiedział, nakazał natychmiast zmobilizować swoich szpiegów, mieli przekazać wszystko co wiedzą o położeniu oraz pozycji Lady Malys. O ile samej Archontki nie udało się zlokalizować o tyle udało się zdobyć wiele innych, cennych informacji. Niestety, żadna z nich nie ucieszyła Lorda Vecta. Aurelia każdego dnia gromadziła wokół siebie tysiące zwolenników. W jej szeregach obecni byli nie tylko degeneraci z mózgami przeżartymi nadmierną ilością narkotyków, ale i poszczególni Archontci i (co najbardziej niepokojące) Arlekiny. Sama Lady Malys również się zmieniła. Raporty wskazywały że stała się prawdziwą bestią na polu bitwy, bez najmniejszego wysiłku wyżynając w pień każdego, kto próbował podnieść na nią rękę. Niepotwierdzone plotki sugerują, że Aurelia przemawia nieraz dwoma głosami - swoim, oraz czegoś znacznie starszego i potężniejszego niż ona sama. Kobieta wybrała sobie interesujący moment na powrót. Brama Khaine'a, bariera która oddziela Mroczne Miasto od szalejących królestw Osnowy, zaczęła lata temu drgać. Coś zaczęło, powoli, rytmicznie, się przez nią przebijać. Najwyższy Władca kieruje 500 Inkubów by pilnowali Bramy, płacąc im wystarczająco dużo by być pewnym, że go nie zawiodą (nawet jeśli wszyscy mają powiązania z Kabałami które w przeszłości mu się sprzeciwiały). A sytuacja jedynie się pogarszała. Inkubi stacjonujący przy Bramie zaczęli raportować że słyszą szepty, dochodzące zza Bramy. Ci którzy nie mają dość silnej woli, popadają w szaleństwo. Zaczynają się pierwsze samobójstwa - co w przypadku Mrocznych Eldarów jest niezwykle niepokojące, gdyż oznacza że jakiś mieszkaniec Commorragh stwierdził, że potencjalne oddanie się w łapska Slaanesh jest o wiele przyjemniejszą opcją, niż stanięcie naprzeciw tego co czeka za Bramą. Wkrótce wnętrza domostw oraz ciała samych strażników Bramy wypełniają się krwawymi wiadomościami. Jedna z nich powtarza się tak często, że zatraceni w szaleństwie wojownicy zaczynają je wykrzykiwać. "Wpuście nas! Wpuście nas!". Wokół samej Bramy Khaine'a zaczynają pojawiać się ledwie dostrzegalne, acz przerażające kształty. Mandrejki zaczynają drżeć w oczekiwaniu. Vectowi udaje się wyciszyć jakiekolwiek informacje dotyczące wydarzeń wokół Bramy a następnie przenosi w jej okolice dziesiątki Kabał, których nielojalności jest całkowicie pewien. Jeśli nadejdzie najgorsze, to właśnie jego przeciwnicy staną się pierwszymi ofiarami demonicznej inwazji. Czempion na ulicach Pod koniec M41 doszło do pewnego incydentu, którego rezultat odbił się po całym Mrocznym Mieście.thumb|272px|Lucius Wieczny walczący z Wychami Lucius Wieczny, ulubiony Czempion Slaanesh, został pojmany przez Thyndrakę, Archontkę Kabały Ostatniej Nienawiści (ang. Last Hatred). Sługa Tej Która Porząda spędził kilka długich dni walcząc na Arenach, jako reprezentant kobiety która go pojmała. Jak jednak można było się domyśleć, nie pozostał byle gladiatorem zbyt długo. Lucius zdołał się uwolnić i niemal od razu po odzyskaniu wolności udał się na poszukiwanie Thyndraki, która odebrała mu jego Ostrze Lear. Na drodze do odzyskania swojej broni położył trupem wielu Mrocznych Eldarów. Było to jednak nic w porównaniu do tego co zrobił na koniec swojego pobytu w Mrocznym Mieście. W wyniku zbiegu różnorakich akcji, w które zaangażowany był również Fabius Zgorzkniały Luciusz zdołał cisnąć jednym ze swoich okrętów prosto w Arenę na której jeszcze niedawno walczył. Rezultat był tragiczny - w wyniku wybuchu silników okrętu doszło do rozerwania bariery pomiędzy światem rzeczywistym a Osnową. Na przedmieściach Commorragh pojawiły się energie identyczne do tych generowanych przez Oko Grozy. Setki Drukharii zginęło w jednym, straszliwym momencie. Gromadzące energie były według wielu, największym zagrożeniem jakie Mroczne Miasto napotkało w swej dotychczasowej historii. Mimo to wydaje się że kryzys został szybko zażegnany. Arena która została wysadzona była bardzo daleko od jakichkolwiek ważnych miejsc w Commorragh, a sama anomalia została przegnana niedługo po tym jak Lucius uciekł z Pajęczego Traktu. Wojna Domowa Wieści dotyczące Bramy Khaine'a, chociaż trzymane w jak najściślejszym sekrecie przez Lorda Vecta, przedostają się do uszu Lady Malys. Gdy kobieta dowiaduje się że jej były kochanek przeniósł wrogie sobie Kabały nad pękającą bramę, wpada w panikę, przekonana że Asdrubael pragnie otworzyć przejście, by pozbyć się swoich rywali. W 995.999.M41 Lady Malys otwarcie rozpoczyna rebelię w Rdzeniu Commorragh. Setki tysięcy Kabalitów, Wych i Arlekinów lojalnych wobec Malys bądź Vecta rozpoczęło brutalną wojnę w obrębie dzielnicy, nie mając pojęcia, że każde z nich pragnie tego samego - powstrzymania Mrocznego Miasta przed upadkiem. By ironii stało się za dość, przelana krew oraz opętańcze jęki walczących ściągnęły pod Bramę nieprzeliczone ilości demonów, zwiększając już i tak niewyobrażalną hordę, czekającą by wyrżnąć wszystko na swojej drodzę w pień. Bitwa o Commorragh W końcu nastał moment, którego Mroczni Eldarzy tak się obawiali. W Osnowie miała miejsce gigantyczna anomalia, której efekty odczuło również Commorragh. Anomalią tą były częściowe narodziny Ynneada, eldarskiego Boga Śmierci oraz wskrzeszenie przez niego Yvraine, Eldarki z Biel-Tanu, która zginęła walcząc na Arenie.thumb|257px|Yvraine, "Córka" Ynneada Wskrzeszenie Yvraine spodowało gigantyczną falę psioniczną, która nie tylko zabiła nieprzeliczone istnienia w całym Mrocznym Mieście, ale i rozerwała na strzępy Bramę Khaine'a. W jednej, straszliwej chwili, droga dla wszystkich horrorów zamieszkujących Osnowę została otwarta. Fala demonów jaka uderzyła w Mroczne Miasto była gigantyczna. Miliony najstraszliwszych bytów zamieszkujących Osnowę szybko poradziły sobie ze strażnikami i Kabałami, które Najwyższy Władca umieścił w okolicach Bramy, by szerzyć śmierć i zepsucie w innych częściach miasta. Mieszkańcy Commorragh stają naprzeciw tej potwornej inwazji, jednak wśród nich nie można znaleźć Asdrubaela Vecta. Najwyższy Władca Mrocznego Miasta uciekł z miasta, zabierając ze sobą Kabałę Czarnego Serca, najpotężniejszą siłę militarną w całym Commorragh. Bitwa o Bramę Khaine'a trwała przez długie miesiące i zabrała życia milionów Mrocznych Eldarów i miliardów niewolników, nim na pole bitwy powrócił Asdrubael Vect. Nawet jeśli którykolwiek z przedstawicieli mrocznoeldarskich elit chciał zakwestionować jego pozycję, nie mógł tego zrobić. Wszyscy byli wykończeni walką a Vect miał świeże posiłki. Jak zawsze jego pozycja pozostała nienaruszona. Lord Vect przeprowadził gigantyczny kontratak, zaciągając do tego wysiłku wszystkich Inkubów oraz każdą istotę w mieście, która była mu cokolwiek winna. Dzięki czystej sile armii oraz geniuszowi samego Najwyższego Władcy, udało się odepchnąć siły Chaosu do dzielnicy, w której stały resztki Bramy Khaine'a. Dopiero wtedy Lord Vect odciął ją od reszty Commorragh, ogłaszając powstanie Otchłani Nieszczęścia (eng. Chasm of Woe). Jakiekolwiek przejście z tamtego wymiaru do Mrocznego Miasta stało się niemożliwe. Radość nie trwała jednak długo. Bitwa o Bramę Khaine'a zakończyła się porażką Chaosu, ale walka o Commorragh jeszcze się nie zakończyła. Miesiące obecności milionów demonów odcisnęły swoje piętno na Mrocznym Mieście. Tkanina rzeczywistości w wielu miejscach została zerwana a dzielnice w całym mieście znalazły się nagle pod oblężeniem siły Chaosu. Vect oczywiście odciął również inne wymiary od Commoragh, jednak było to za mało, by powstrzymać niebezpieczeństwo. Słudzy Bogów Osnowy szykowali się na kolejny, tytaniczny bój. Ocalenie przyszło jednak z najmniej oczekiwanej strony.thumb|274px|Kheradruakh i jego trofea W czasie gdy Commorragh walczyło o przetrwanie Mandrejk Kheradruakh Dekapitator pozbawił życia ostatnią wymaganą ofiarę, Archonta Valossiana Sythraca i złożył jego czaszkę na swoim ołtarzu. Rytuał, który Dekapitator przygotowywał od nieprzeliczonych tysiącleci, nareszcie został zakończony. Bramy Aelindrach otwarły się, a ocean żywego cienia uderzył wprost na Mroczne Miasto. Esencja mandrejskiego wymiaru uderzyła na wszystkie dzielnice w których przebywały siły Chaosu, pochłaniając je kompletnie ku uciesze śmiejącego się Króla. Demony mogły uważać się za istoty mroku, jednak żadne z nich nie miało szans w starciu z prawdziwą ciemnością. Nie wszystkim mógł się podobać nagły rozrost Królestwa Mandrejków na kilka dzielnic Commorragh, jednak dwie rzeczy pozostały niezaprzeczalne. Mroczne Miasto zostało ocalone i dokonał tego nie geniusz Vecta, a rytuał Kheradruakha. Akt kończący Niedługo po odparciu demonicznej inwazji doszło do niewyobrażalnego - Asdrubael Vect, Najwyższy Władca Mrocznego Miasta, zginął. Tym razem naprawdę. Ciało Najwyższego Władcy Mrocznego Miasta zostało złożone na Arenie należącej do Wych z Kultu Zatrutego Ostrza (które byly oskarżane o zniszczenie artefaktów Vecta). Pogrzeb Asdrubaela był gigantycznym przedsięwzięciem, w którym wzięły udział nieprzeliczona liczba najpotężniejszych, wciąż żywych Mrocznych Eldarów przebywających w Commorragh. Część przybyła z szacunku dla zamordowanego, część by triumfować, inni by zadać zdradziecki cios swym rywalom po ceremoni a jeszcze inny by zobaczyć twory, które przyprowadził ze sobą Urien Rakath. Nad przebiegiem całej ceremonii czuwali Arlekini z Trupy Ukrytej Ścieżki (eng. Veiled Path), którzy dotychczas otwarcie wspierali Aurelię Malys. Pogrzeb, jak nietrudno się domyślić, był pułapką. W czasie gdy Urien prowadził pogrzebowy spektakl, Arlekini okrażyli całą Arenę i wypuścili halucynogenny gaz. W jednej, naglej chwili na wszystkich uczestników pogrzebu rzucili się członkowie Ukrytej Ścieżki oraz Zatrutego Ostrza, jak i Urien i jego "zabawki". Masakra upłynęła pod znakiem cierpienia i krwii, które następnie zostało przetransferowane prosto do martwego ciała Najwyższego Władcy. A gdy ostatni Archont wydał swój ostatni, pełen agonii wydech, Asdrubael Vect powstał z martwych. Potężniejszy niż kiedykolwiek przedtem, posiadający doskonałe ciało emanujące czystą, mroczną mocą. Lord Vect splunął Ynneadowi w twarz, powstając z martwych i stając się Żywą Mroczną Muzą. Na miejsce natychmiast zostali sprowadzeni Prorocy Ciała, którzy wskrzesili wszystkich zamordowanych na ceremonii. Jako dowód dobrej woli, zmartwychwstały Asdrubael Vect przywrócił do pełni zdrowia tych którzy w chwili śmierci pozostawali mu bezgranicznie wierni. Wszyscy pozostali powrócili do życia jako obrzydliwe, skrzywione abominacje, całkowicie zależne od woli Lorda Vecta. Asdrubael wyraził płonącą chęć zamordowania Yvraine, a gdy jeden z jego Archontów wspomniał że przy Córce Ynneada znajduje się Lelith Hesperax, Lord Vect uśmiechnął się zdradzając, że Wycha nie robi niczego, czego on wcześniej nie zaplanował. Kwestia przyszłego starcia zeszła na dalszy plan. Bez Aureli Commorragh ponownie znalazło się w rękach Vecta, a przerażeni Mroczni Eldarzy padli na twarz przed Najwyższym Bogiem Mrocznego Miasta. Obecnie Lord Vect próbuje przywrócić coś na kształt porządku w Commorragh. Z jego rozkazu Mroczni Eldarzy rozpoczęli Formowanie Obsydianowej Obręczy wokół Otchłani Nieszczęścia w celu upewnienia się, że do kolejnego demonicznego napadu na Mroczne Miasto więcej nie dojdzie. Zagrożenie na horyzoncie Okazuje się jednak że wbrew najszczerszym oczekiwaniom Asdrubaela Vecta, Mroczne Miasto może się wkrótce stać celem nowego ataku. Ten jednak, jeśli nadejdzie, to z zupełnie nowej strony. Korzystając z zamiesznia, jakie ostatnie wydarzenia wywołały w Galaktyce i samym Mrocznym Mieście, Urien sprowadził na orbitę Mrocznego Miasta Lethidię - Dziewiczy Świat, całkowicie wypełniony Tyranidami. Jaki dokładnie miał w tym cel, to już kwestia domysłów. Możliwe nawet że nie miał żadnego. Samo przeniesienie Lethidy w okolice Commorragh nie było jednak samo w sobie niebezpieczne - uwięzione na niej Tyranidy nie mają szans same się z niej wydostać. Tutaj jednak w grę wchodzą nieprzewidziane okoliczności. W M42 miał miejsce gigantyczny najazd na położony w Imperium Nihilus świat-ul Vorgan. Mroczni Eldarzy powrócili do Commorragh z setkami tysięcy nowych niewolników. W czasie "sprawdzania" jeńców, Homunkulusy z Kowenu Hex odkryły że znaczna część populacji znajdowała się pod wpływem Kultu Genokradów. Hybrydy zostały od razu namierzone i przeniesione do akceleratorów wzrostu, które spowodowałthumb|342px|Hierarchia w Kulcie Genokradówy u nich przedwczesne ukazania mutacji. Gdy tylko wieści o tym wydarzeniu obiegły Commorragh, wśród wysoko urodzonych Drukharii rozpoczął się zupełnie nowy trend, znany jako Cena Piękna. Elita Mrocznego Miasta zaczęła więc odwiedzać siedziby Hexu, gdzie za niesamowicie wysoką cenę chirurgicznie implikowano im części ciała należące do mutantów. Wkrótce "upiększeni" zaczęli zwać się Vorganami i stworzyli niezwykle tajemniczą sektę w Wysokim Commorragh, gdzie spędzają wolny czas chwaląc swoją przemianę. Nie minęło jednak dużo czasu nim ci Drukharii zaczęli dzielić coś jeszcze - wspólną obsesję dotyczącą pewnego świata. Orbitującej wokół commorragh Lethidii... Opis "Co człowiek może powiedzieć o Commorragh, mrocznym mieście Eldarów? Jest uosobieniem anarchii i grozy. Jest strachem, nienawiścią i desperacją wcieloną. '' ''Nie mogę powiedzieć jak długo byłem więziony w tym nieznającym czasu mieście. Nie ma tam dnia lub nocy, jest jedynie wieczny zmierzch, czerwona poświata pokrywająca wszystko krwistym światłem. Powietrze wypełnione jest krzykiem i okrutnym śmiechem. Kiedy wyłupali mi oczy, moje uszy wciąż wyłapywały tą wszechobecną aurę przerażenia i wstrętu. Sprawiło im wielką przyjemność powiedzenie nam jakie tortury i męki dla nas przygotowali i przewidywali kolejne, tylko potęgując nasz strach. Kiedy panowie łaskawie zechcieli się do nas odezwać przyprowadzili ze sobą przedziwne maszyny, które miały przetłumaczyć ich słowa; nie mieli zamiaru kalać swych języków mową obcych. Większość z moich współwięźniów umarła pod ostrzami lub wpływem trucizn oprawców nie mających sobie równych: Haemonculi. Czasami Sukkub z kultu Wychów przyszedł, by zabrać najsilniejszego z nas do walki z drapieżnymi potworami i potężnymi wojownikami. Dziesięciu mężczyzn naraz, jedni z najlepszych wojowników ludzkości staną naprzeciw jednemu gladiatorowi. Nie mieli szans z Wychami, które uwielbiały bawić się swoim przeciwnikiem, siekąc i tnąc, kłując wprzód i w tył, zostawiając strugi krwi z każdym ruchem ostrza. Nikt nie umiera szybko w mrocznym mieście." - Lasko Pyre thumb|318px|CommorraghCommorragh nie jest miastem, w tradycyjnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Nie jest również Światostatkiem ani nawet planetą. Jest niczym komórka rakowa rozrastająca się po Pajęczym Trakcie i wielu innych, nieznanych przestrzeniach. Najbardziej pasującym określeniem na to miejsce byłby "wymiar", chociaż i ono nie oddaje w pełni natury Mrocznego Miasta. Rdzeniem Commorragh jest port, założony przez Eldarskie Imperium w Pajęczym Trakcie. Miejsce to stanowi jednak jedynie część tej potężnej aglomeracji. Mroczne Miasto rozciąga się od Traktu, przez Wymiar Cieni po miejsca tak odległe, że nawet jego mieszkańcy nie mają dla nich nazw. Doprawdy, wielu podejrzewa że Commorragh może być naprawdę nieskończone. Tak olbrzymia przestrzeń nie pozostaje jednak nieużywana. Po powierzchnią Commorragh czają się tajemne i zawiłe podziemia, będące miejscami spotkań najróżniejszych Homunkulusów. Szpiczaste wieże, kojarzące się niemal wyłącznie z tym miejscem, sięgają tak wysoko, że największe miasta-ule Imperium wyglądają po porównaniu jak kopce termitów przy masywnej górze. Niebiosa Mrocznego Miasta też zawsze są wypełnione - czy to przez Gangi Sępów, aroganckich Oprawców czy okrętów, wieczne orbitujących pomiędzy Commorragh a ograbianymi planetami Galaktyki. Nie ma się jednak co dziwić, że Mroczne Miasto jest równie wielkie, co żywe. Mroczni Eldarzy, wbrew powszechnym wierzeniom, są naprawdę liczną rasą. Jak bardzo liczną - tego nie wie ani Imperium, ani Eldarzy ani zapewnie sami Drukhari. Warto również wspomnieć że po Commorragh można się niezwykle łatwo poruszać. A przynajmniej tak długo, jak jesteś Mrocznym Eldarem. Większość ras widząc architektoniczny bajzel jakim są dzielnice Mrocznego Miasta, doznaje napadu paniki i kompletnie nie jest w stanie się w nim odnaleźć. Pewne źródła sugerują np. że architektura Drukharii jest tak złożona i zagmatwana, że ludzkie umysły nie są po prostu w stanie jej pojąć. Mroczni Eldarzy świetnie się jednak odnajdują w skrytej w mroku przestrzeni swojego miasta a dzięki licznym portalom, mogą za jednym krokiem przebyć dystans pomiędzy dzielnicami, oddalonymi od siebie o miliony kilometrów. thumb|332px|Niewolnicy transportowani do CommorraghCommorragh nie jest jednak domem jedynie dla Mrocznych Eldarów. Znaczącą część jego populacji stanowią niewolnicy, którzy stanowią kluczową rolę w społeczeństwie Drukhari. Niewolnicy są niezwykle zróżnicowani - wielu z nich jest ludźmi, ale mało który Archont ogranicza się wyłącznie do ich towarzystwa. Jeśli dana rasa istnieje w Galaktyce, to przynajmniej kilku jej przedstawicieli przebywa w Commorragh w charakterze mówiących zabawek. Niewolnictwo to jednak nie wszystko - poza Drukharii są również inne rasy, które mogą swobodnie poruszać się po Mrocznym Mieście. Jedną z tych ras są ich kuzyni, Eldarzy - dokładniej Arlekini, wysłannicy Cegoracha, którzy zwykle są bardzo mile widziani w Commorragh. Sslyth i Meduzaeny również są rasami, których przedstawicieli można spotkać na ulicach tego miejsca. Ulice, chociaż wypełnione najróżniejszymi rodzajami istot, dalekie są od bezpiecznych. W cieniach Mrocznego Miasta czają się Mandrejki oraz Zatraceni, których celem jest zaciągnięcie niczego niespodziewającego się przechodnia do ostatniego miejsca w jakim chciałby się znaleźć. W ślepych zaukach czają się bezdomni degeneraci, których umysły dawno zostały przeżarte przez nadmiar stymulantów i którzy bardziej przypominają dzikie bestie, niż inteligentne istoty. Na dachach i oknach przesiadują Oprawcy - Mroczni Eldarzy obdarzeni skrzydłami. Historie powiadają, że jeśli zbyt długo będzie się na nie patrzeć, porwą one przechodnia i rozerwą go na strzępy nad głowami swoich pobratyńców. Niebiosami władają natomiast Sępy, wiecznie zaangażowane w swoje wojny gangów. Commorragh jest miejscem jakiego nie ma nigdzie indziej w znanej przestrzenii. Straszliwszym i wspanialszym niż "niższe rasy" mogą sobie wyobrazić. Dzielnice "Pomimo wielu ograniczeń, w Commorragh przynajmniej nigdy nie było nudno." - Książe Sliscus Niskie Commorragh Wokół olbrzymich wież tego miejsca wciąż można zobaczyć relikty po upadłym Imperium Eldarów. thumb|324px|Port Straconych Dusz, umieszczony w Niskim CommorraghNajniższe ze wszystkich portów, które milenia temu były jeszcze prawdziwymi cudami architektonicznymi, po latach ciągłych walk nie wyglądają już tak imponująco. Niskie Commorragh jest mieszanką zniszczonych ruin oraz wciąż obecnych perełek eldarskiego kunsztu. Miejsce to, z racji swojej wartości, wypełnione jest potężnymi twierdzami, rozciągającymi się na wszystkie możliwe strony. Labirynt jakim jest Niskie Commorragh jest tak wielki i zagmatwany, że potencjalny podróżnik mógłby błądzić po nim przez długie miesiące bez przerwy i nawet nie zobaczyć światła skradzionego słońca. Oczywiście nikt nie przeżyłby takiej podróży - życie takiego podróżnika zostałoby zakończone przez istoty znacznie większe i bardziej szkaradne niż Mroczni Eldarzy, które grasują w ciemnościach dzielnicy. Odwiedzenie wszystkich dystryktów Niskiego Commorragh w czasie jednego śmiertelnego życia byłoby niemożliwe - jest ich po prostu zbyt wiele, chociaż każde czymś się wyróżnia. Nikt jednak nie wie jak wiele jest tych dystryktów, gdyż każde próby ich skatalogizowania skończyłyby się śmiercią z rąk terytorialnych władców tego miejsca. Najczęściej odwiedzanym z tych dystryktów jest Port Straconych Dusz, będący największym w całym Commorragh. To właśnie tutaj ląduje większa część wypełnionych niewolnikami okrętów po napadach na realną przestrzeń. Drugim największym portem w tym miejscu jest Karminowy Port - brutalny wymiar, cierpiący z powodu nieprzerwanej wojny rywalizujących ze sobą Kabał. Niesamowicie wysokie wieżowce położone w tym miejscu ciągną się przez całe mile, a każda z nich hostuje setki jeśli nie tysiące różnorakich okrętów. Główny dok Karminowego Portu jest miejscem krwawego spektaklu, w którym główną rolę grają dwie Kabały - Rozciętego Oka i Skradzionego Sumienia, które wiecznie walczą ze sobą o dominację nad tym miejscem. Pomiędzy Karminowym Portem a Ghulenem Nocnego Dźwięku (ang. Nightsound Ghulen) mieści się strategicznie ważna, kabalicka twierdza zwana Ukrytym Ostrzem. Wokół Karminowego Portu mieszczą się pochłonięte krwawą wojną ruiny, zwane potocznie Rozciągnięciami (ang. Sprawls). Na ich posępnych ulicach goszczą Zwiędli (ang. Parched) pół-martwa elita Mrocznych Eldarów, która gwałtownie i boleśne spadła z samego szczytu drabiny społecznej Commorragh. Ci nędznicy są przywoływani przez odgłosy bitwy, w którą natychmiast się angażują by zyskać wystarczająco dużo doznań by utrzymać się przy życiu. Czasem zdarza się, że Zwiędli zaciągną jakiegoś nieszczęśnika do swych mrocznych kwater, gdzie będą walczyć na śmierć i życie o skrawki jego duszy. Rozciągnięcia prowadzą z kolei do sieci hal i apartamentów przez które przepływa toksyczna, zielona od skażeń Rzeka Khaïdes. Ta skażona arteria wodna przechodzi z kolei przez inne dystrykty do centrum Rdzenia Bodźca (ang. Corespur), pochłoniętego w ciemności i skrytego za tajemniczą mgłą. Po Rzece Khaïdes poruszają się z kolei wystylizowane pojazdy antygrawitacyjne, obsługiwane przez najbiedniejszych mieszkańców Mrocznego Miasta, którzy zarabiają na wyławianiu ciał z tego akwenu i sprzedawaniu ich jako jedzenia dla niewolników. Ci nieszczęśnicy sami padają nieraz ofiarami latających nad rzeką gangów. Sec Maegra, popularniej znana jako Puste Miasto, to slums wielkości kraju, pogrążony w wiecznej wojnie domowej. Zapach kordytu wiecznie unosi się nad dachami tego miejsca, a nieliczne przypadki ciszy są szybko przerywane krzykami przerażonych ofiar. Zniszczone miasta są bez przerwy pogrążone w krwawych walkach, gdyż przywódcy ścierających się tutaj frakcji już dawno przekonali się, że zamachy i negocjacje kończą się zwykle tragicznie. Na swój sposób jest to również najbardziej tolerancyjne miejsce w całym Commorragh, prawdopodobnie jedyne w którym powszechnie można spotkać ludzi nie będących niewolnikami. Z powodu ciągłości i skali walk, walczący o to miejsce często wynajmują obcych najemników, by walczyć z nimi ramię w ramię. Rdzeń W wewnętrznych pierścieniach tego miejsca można znaleźć najstarsze domy szlacheckie, które przez milenia władały miastem. Wielu spadkobierców tych starożytnych architektów wciąż żyje w gigantycznych posiadłościach, wypełnionych dumnymi wojownikami. Upadek Żalu, największy z tych miast-posiadłości ma historię sięgającą prawdziwie starożytnych Eldarów.thumb|277px|Mandrejk grasujący w Mrocznym Mieście Z tego miejsca można dotrzeć do Rdzenia Bodźca (ang. Corespur), będącego niegdyś miejscem życia najpotężniejszych domów szlacheckich, które władały Commorragh. Teraz znajduje się tutaj trzynaście krzyczących pomników Asdrubaela Vecta, które stoją twardo nad morzem ruin i Upadkiem Żalu, przypominając że nawet największa potęga nie może równać się talentem i inteligencją. Aelindrach jest najbardziej dezorientującym miejscem, nawet jak na standardy Commorragh. Przed tysiącleciami było jednym z miast orbitujących wokół oryginalnego Mrocznego Miasta, jednak straszliwy kataklizm sprawił, że znalazło się ono w objęciać Cieni. Aelindrach istnieje w więcej niż jednym wymiarze na raz i zamieszkiwane jest przez straszliwe Mandrejki - tajemnicze byty powiązane z nie do końca zrozumiałym Wymiarem Cieni, które uznają władzę jedynie dwóch istot, Asdrubaela Vecta i Kheradruakha Dekapitatora. Jest to miejsce tak straszliwe, że nawet Mroczni Eldarzy obawiają się je odwiedzać. Po wydarzeniach związanych z inwazją demonów Aelindrach rozciągnęło się na wiele innych dzielnic Commorragh. Po minięciu Aelindrachu można przedostać się do Zbioru Kości (ang. Bone Middens), będącego własnością Kultów Wych. W miejscu tym znajdują się szkielety każdej inteligentnej rasy jaka kiedykolwiek istniała - od tych wielkości intektów, po prawdziwych tytanów, wszystkie ustawione w prześmiewczych pozach, jako testament ukazujący Mrocznych Eldarów jako najwspanialszych łowców w historii. W Rdzeniu znajdują się również liczne fabryki broni oraz wytwórnie jedzenia, które zadziwiają swoją wielkością. Ciągną się one całe kilometry w górę i do samych podziemi Starego Miasta. Każdego roku te fabryki pochłaniają życie milionów niewolników - ludzi, Tau a nawet Orków i innych Mrocznych Eldarów. Bez tych wytwórni mieszkańcy Commorragh byliby zmuszeni pożreć się nawzajem. Wysokie Commorragh Niemożliwie wysokie struktury tej dzielnicy są domem elitarnych wojowników Drukhari.thumb|320px|https://www.deviantart.com/sinspunkt/art/The-Dark-City-559592374 Potężne iglice, wznoszące się poza zasięg wzroku, trzymają w swoich komnatach Archontów, Drakonów i Hierarchów. Z ich dachów leje się krew, która spada ku ziemi niczym czerwony deszcz. Niewolnicy zmuszeni są czyścić domy swoich domów, utrzymywanych na powodujących ciągły ból i utrzymujących ich w powietrzu, niemal niewidzialnych sieciach. Te wieże, twierdze i posągi które znajdują się bliżej Rdzenia są miejscami ciągłych konfliktów między Kabałami. To właśnie tutaj walczą najlepsi wojownicy i najdrożsi najemnicy, mający nadzieję zabić przywódcę wrogiej frakcji. Pole bitwy istnieje również na niebie tej dzielnicy. Pośród tych, ciągnących się niemal w nieskończoność iglic walczą ze sobą drużyny Oprawców oraz polujących na nich Drapieżców latających na Motorach Antygrawitacyjnych. Chociaż większa część Wysokiego Commorragh znajduje się pod żelazną kontrolą Kabał, przestrzenie między domostwami są nieraz uważane za "wolną strefę". Mieszkającym w tych potężnych iglicach niczego nie brakuje - Ci mieszkający bliżej ziemi nie mogą jednak powiedzieć tego samego. Pogardzani przez elitę, zajmują tereny nazywane Ynnealidh, czyli "dolne nekropolis". Jeszcze niżej znajduje się tzw. Środkowa Ciemność, czyli tereny całkowicie zdominowane przez Gangi Sępów. Chociaż członkowie tych Gangów są uważani za kompletnie zdziczałych, Archontci bardzo często korzystają z ich usług. Areny thumb|198px|Wychy walczące na ArenieOlbrzymie Areny, będące w większości własnościami Kultuów Wych, należą do najsłynniejszych budowli w całym Commorragh. Te gigantyczne konstrukty są w stanie pomieścić w sobie niewyobrażalną ilość spragnionych doznań widzów oraz walczących na śmierć i życie gladiatorów. Ciała oraz psychika Mrocznych Eldarów potrzebuje ciągłej dawki doznań - im bardziej są one perwersyjne i pobudzające, tym dłużej będą one w stanie utrzymać mieszkańca Commorragh przy życiu. Drukhari są jedyną rasą, która dosłownie może umrzeć z nudów. Dlatego właśnie Areny są tak ważne dla samego istnienia tej splugawionej rasy. Samo oglądanie niewolników i profesjonalnych gladiatorów w czasie krwawej, wypełnionej artyzmem (a przynajmniej tym co Drukharii uznają za artyzm) walki jest w stanie utrzymać setki tysięcy Mrocznych Eldarów przy życiu przez długi czas. Mroczne Igrzyska są więc dla wielu nie tylko przyjemną rozrywką, ale i koniecznością. Pośród Archontów praktyki "żywienia się cierpieniem" na Arenach znane są jako Lith'antu Khlavh, czyli "nóż który zatrzymuje ostrze". Wokół siedzib Wych umieszczone są również toroidowe areny, specjalnie przystosowane do hostowania śmiercionośnych wyścigów, w których udział biorą Mroczni Eldarzy posługujący się Pojazdami Antygrawitacyjnymi. Podziemia thumb|282px|Podziemia Commorragh by https://www.deviantart.com/littlecutter/art/Commorragh-Underhive-705452655Podziemne korytarze ciągnące się pod Commorragh są szczególnie niebezpiecznym miejscem. Te tajemnicze labirynty są królestwami Homunkulusów - kasty naukowców w społeczeństwie Mrocznych Eldarów, mistrzów genetyki, bólu i wymyślnych tortur. Podziemia Commorragh niemal cały czas się powiększają, gdyż Mistrzowie Bólu potrzebują nowych miejsc do umieszczania swoich eksponatów oraz przeprowadzania eksperymentów. Powłoka Commorragh jest więc bez przerwy przebijana, a indywidualne tunele łączone, tworząc równie zachwycający, co przerażający konstrukt. Większość Kowenów Homunkulusów ma siedziby w spiralnych labiryntach stworzonych pod samym Rdzeniem. W sercu tych skrzywionych labiryntów czekają najstarsi i najpodlejsi z Homunkulusów, którzy spędzają wolny czas rozkoszując się w wymyślnych torturach. Mało który nieszczęśnik który wstąpił do Podziemi wrócił by opowiedzieć swoją historię. Brama Khaine'a/Otchłań Nieszczęścia thumb|268px|Brama Khaine'a (gdy jeszcze istniała) Commorragh powstało niebezpiecznie blisko przejścia do królestwa Mrocznych Bogów, nikt z ówczesnych twórców miasta-portu jednak szczególnie się tym nie przejmował. Nad wspomnianym przejściem stworzono budowlę która miała być później znana jako Brama Khaine'a, która wzmocniona została przy pomocy pieczęci i technologii, które przepadły po Upadku i których nie da się już odzyskać. Brama gwarantowała, że szalejące burze osnowy nie przedostaną się do Commorragh. Niestety, z biegiem mileniów Brama Khaine'a zaczęła pękać, a demony coraz głośniej dobijać do Commorragh. Ostatecznie po psychicznym szoku jakim były narodziny Ynnead i wskrzeszenie Yvraine, Brama padła i morze demonicznych sług wlało się do Mrocznego Miasta. Walka z intruzami z głębi Osnowy była długa i krwawa a Mroczni Eldarzy znaleźli się przed perspektywą całkowitej zagłady. Lord Vect przeprowadził jednak gigantyczny kontratak, zaciągając do tego wysiłku wszystkich Inkubów oraz każdą istotę w mieście, która była mu cokolwiek winna. Dzięki czystej sile armii oraz geniuszowi samego Najwyższego Władcy, udało się odepchnąć siły Chaosu do dzielnicy, w której stały resztki Bramy Khaine'a. Dopiero wtedy Lord Vect odciął ją od reszty Commorragh, ogłaszając powstanie Otchłani Nieszczęścia (eng. Chasm of Woe). Jakiekolwiek przejście z tamtego wymiaru do Mrocznego Miasta stało się niemożliwe. A przynajmniej tak się wydawało. Obecnie Otchłań Nieszczęścia zaczęła się gwałtownie pogłębiać i chociaż nikt nie wie do końca co to oznacza, z pewnością nie jest to dobra wiadomość dla Commorragh. Z rozkazu Asdrubaela Vecta całe Kabały wyruszyły ku Galaktyce, by ograbić planety posiadające Czarny Kamień i uformować z nich Obsydianową Obręcz. Ilmaea Z eldarskiego leksykonu "Czarne Słońca", jest miejscem w którym przechowywana jest większa część skradzionych z Galaktyki Słońc. Skradzione gwiazdy mają wiele zastosowań w mrocznoeldarskim społeczeństwie. Jako że Commorragh pozbawione jest własnego Słońca, te skradzione z rzeczywistości mają za zadanie dostarczanie światła do Mrocznego Miasta. Jako można się jednak domyśleć po fakcie że Commorragh jest miastem wiecznego półmroku i ciemności, nie jest to priorytet. Najwazniejszym zadaniem tego miejsca jest dostarczanie energii dla Commorragh. Tak potężna metropolia pochłania trudną do wyobrażenia masę energii. Do tego stopnia że nowe Słońca muszą być regularnie dostarczane, gdyż stare stosunkowo szybko umierają. Nieskończony Wymiar Wszystkie opisane dzielnice to zaledwie fragment całego Commorragh. Wzdłuż Wyrwy Martwej Nadziei kościste filary prowadzą wprost do Bladej Fortecy. Całe Miasto Tytanów poświęcone jest upamiętnieniu historycznych zamachów czy powstań, które skończyły się w najtragiczniejszy sposób. Szklisty Kopiec wypełniony jest zeszklonymi częściami ciał, posortowanych w cały horyzont kończyn, torsów oraz głów, nad którym z woli Żelaznego Ciernia unosi się czerwona, patrosząca mgła, przywołująca te przeklęte istoty do życia. Cyklopowe Bramy pękające od jadeitowego ognia łączą ze sobą najodleglejsze wymiary. Diabelski Sad to cuchnące, wiszące ogrody na których cmentarne lotosy kiełkują na mozaikach umarłych. Commorragh jest gigantyczne - jego powierzchnia wydaje się być równie nieskończona, jak deprawacja jego mieszkańców. Satelity "Wyglądało na to że istniał tylko jeden sposób żeby przed Nią uciec, a tym sposobem było wycofanie się z naszych domów i porzucenie Galaktyki na zawsze. Przybyliśmy tutaj, do wymiaru między światami, który stworzyliśmy by podróżować po rzeczywistości nie narażając się na zbytnie niebezpieczeństwa. Tutaj władza Wielkiego Wroga jest osłabiona jednak, ku przerażeniu naszego Pana, nie całkiem złamana. Zdobył dla swoich pobratyńców czas - kilka chwil oddechu, nic więcej." - Gideon, ludzki niewolnik który miał zaszczyt rozmawiać z samym Lordem Vectem, opowiadający innym ludziom historię Commorragh Commorragh posiada wokół siebie wiele "satelit" - głównie wymiarów które krążą wokół Mrocznego Miasta i którego mieszkańcy również są poddanymi Lorda Vecta. Wiele Kabał, Kowenów a nawet Kultów Wych zdołało przez tysiąclecia wykraść różnorakie komety, księżyce, planety i temu podobne obiekty i przenieść je nad orbitę Commorragh. Najsłynniejsze z tych obiektów to: Shaa-Dom Olbrzymi księżyc, zajęty przez siły Asdrubaela Vecta podczas Rozrostu. Po połączeniu go z Commorragh Lord Vect wyznaczył wysoce urodzonego El-uriaqa jako "opiekuna" tego miejsca. W 984 M37 El'uriaq przeciąga na swoją strone wiele Kabał i potajemnie transportuje swoich zwolenników na Shaa-dom. W tym samym roku Mroczny Eldar ogłasza się Imperatorem Shaa-dom i otwarcie zapowiada, że odbierze Vectowi tytuł władcy Commorragh. El'uriaq nie jest głupcem - po swojej stronie ma wiele Kabał które pomimo maski uległości gotowe są na jego rozkaz zbuntować się przeciwko Najwyższemu Władcy Mrocznego Miasta. Siły Imperatora Shaa-dom są również prawdziwą elitą, z którą Czarne Serce musi się liczyć. Vect nie miał zamiaru marnować swoich sił - nakazał więc swoim sługom otworzyć bramę do świata materialnego, po czym porwał imperialny okręt i cisnął nim prosto w księżyc. Wybuch Generatorów Osnowy nie tylko zniszczył olbrzymie połacie Shaa-dom, ale przede wszystkim zdruzgotał barierę, która oddzielała go od Osnowy. Gdy demony zorientowały się co się stało, natychmiast zasypały to miejsce swoimi ciałami. El'uriaq zginął w walce z Krwiopijcą a Asdrubael Vect kazał odizolować księżyc od Commorragh. Podobno w trakcie upadku księżyca Vect pozwolił sobie na zupełnie szczery uśmiech.thumb|324px|https://www.deviantart.com/beckjann/art/Dark-Eldar-Commorragh-2-330199418 Aur-Ilithain Aur-Ilithain było państewkiem satelickim założonym w Pajęczym Trakcie przez Kabałę Upiora. Królestwo to było połączone z Mrocznym Miastem dzięki specjalnemu mostowi hiperprzestrzennemu i Archontci Upiora mieli za zadanie składać trybut Asdrubaelowi Vectowi w określonych okresach czasu. W M41 Archont Tliensic D'Raque zbuntował się przeciw Najwyższemu Władcy Mrocznego Miasta, ogłaszając niepodległość swojego państweka i niszcząc most hiperprzestrzenny. W nocy,tego samego dnia gdy Archont ogłosił swoją deklarację na terenie Ar-Ilithain otworzyło się sześć tajnych portali przez które przedostały się setki tysięcy cienistych istot. Gdy nastał świt, istoty tę "zanurzyły" królestwo Kabały Upiora w półrealnym świecie ciemności, odciętym całkowicie od Pajęczego Traktu. Będąc w tym świecie, członkowie Kabały zmienili się nie do poznania. Nie przypominali w niczym Mrocznych Eldarów, stali się straszliwymi potworami, chowającymi się w mroku szkaradami przypominającymi nieco Mandragory. Te straszliwe bestie, będące niegdyś członkami Kabały, żywią się strachem, bólem i rozpaczą i tylko szerzenie jej daje im radość. Gdy na rozkaz Asdrubaela wychodzą ze swojego "królestwa" by żywić się kosztem "mniejszych ras" Galaktyka dowiaduje się co czeka tych, którzy śmieją buntować się przeciwko władzy Najwyższego Władcy Mrocznego Miasta. Pandaimon Kolejny księżyc zajęty w trakcie Rozrostu. Miejsce to od momentu przyłączenia zostało wypełnione różnorakimi wytwórniami, fabrykami oraz kuźniami, które znacznie napędzały przemysł wojenny Mrocznych Eldarów. Dużą rolę miała w tym Kabała Władców Żelaznego Ciernia, która stworzyła i administrowała większość tych przybytków. W 799 M38 Qu, Archont Władców Żelaznego Ciernia, postanawia zerwać pozytywne stosunki z Czarnym Sercem. On i jego siły zajmują księżyc Pandaimon i ogłaszają swoją niezależność od Mrocznego Miasta. Qu, chociaż posiadał mniejsze siły niż jego poprzednik, El'uriaq, był pod wieloma względami lepiej przygotowany na konflikt w Commorragh. Przekonali się o tym żołnierze Kabały Czarnego Serca, którzy pomimo wielu długich tygodni prób, nie byli w stanie nawet postawić nogi na Pandaimonie. Raz jeszcze sytuację musiał ratować sam Vect - dzięki użyciu specjalnego, tajnego kanału, kontaktuje się z obecną na księżycu Verynią, córką Qu i swoją konkubiną. Kobieta robi dokładnie to, co nakazuje jej Pan - spotyka się z ojcem i całuje go, ustami pokrytymi trucizną znaną jako "Esencja Krwistego Ognia". Qu umiera straszliwą śmiercią, gdy w jednej, krótkiej chwili wszystkie jego nerwy stają w płomieniach. Dosłownie. Po potwierdzeniu śmierci Qu, Vect wydaje rozkaz włączenia się do walk pięciu Sanktuariom Inkubów. Pozbawieni przywództwa Władcy Żelaznego Ciernia nie mieli większych szans, jednak (co straszliwie nietypowe dla przedstawicieli tego gatunku) postanowili walczyć do samego końca. Masakra jaka miała miejsce na Pandaimonie była jedną z najstraszliwszych w historii Commorragh, a nie jest to wyczyn który łatwo osiągnąć. Żaden z tysięcy Władców który stracił tamtego dnia życie nie zginął szybką śmiercią. Ku zaskoczeniu wielu, Vect nakazał zakończyć masakrę, nim Kabała Władców Żelaznego Ciernia została do końca wyrżnięta w pień. Pod egidą nowego Archonta Władcy Żelaznego Ciernia oficjalnie "odkupili swoje winy" w oczach Vecta. Pandaimon nadal znajduje się pod ich opieką i nadal każdego dnia generuje masę oręża, który jest rozsyłany po każdym zakątku Mrocznego Miasta. Maelyr'Dum Niezwykle tajemniczy wymiar satelitarny Commorragh, w którym duchy martwych powracają, by zemścić się na swoich mordercach. Xae'Trenneayi Wymiar satelitarny który jest najczęściej przywoływany przez bardziej samoświadomych Archontów, by podać przykład, jak bardzo dziwne i niezrozumiałe potrafi być Mroczne Miasto Xae'Trenneayi jest satelitą w którym czas skacze do przodu i do tyłu, bez najmniejszego poszanowania dla percepcji przebywających w nim istot Lethidia thumb|332pxEldarski Dziewiczy Świat, który na styku M41 i M42 stał się ofiarą ataku ze strony Floty-Roju Lewiatan. Miejscowa populacja, wspierana przez siły Światostatku Saim-Hann opierała im się przez długi czas, niemniej ich szanse na ochronienie świata przed pożarciem były niezwykle małe. I wtedy pojawiła się koalicja Kowenów Homunkulusów, prowadzona przez Uriena Rakartha która, po aktywowaniu przejść osnowiańskich umieszczonych na geomantycznych stronach planety, wciągnęła planetę i wszystkich przebywających na jej powierzchni prosto na orbitę Commorragh. Następnie on i jego podwładni mogli się "zabawić". Co dokładnie wydarzyło się na Lethidizie po tym jak została ona ściągnięta nad Commorragh - tego nie wiadomo. Najwidoczniej jednak na planecie tej znajdują się teraz wyłącznie Tyranidzi. Miliardy wygłodniałych Tyranidów. Lethidia stała się również obsesją nowo-powstałej sekty Mrocznych Eldarów, zwących się Vorganami... Ciekawostki *W Commorragh są właściwie trzy zasady których każdy Drukharii musi przestrzegać. Pierwszą jest absolutny zakaz używania psioniki. Drugą jest zakaz spożywania kości eldarskich Arcyproroków. Trzecią jest absolutne posłuszeństwo Asdrubaelowi Vectowi. *Commorragh jest mocno inspirowana biblijnym miastem "Gomorrą". *Nazwa może nawiązywać również do "Camorry", tajnej, przestępczej organizacji zawiązanej w 1820 w Królestwie Neapolu, dopuszczającej się oszustw, zabójstw i rabunków. *Po wydarzeniach związanych z upadkiem Bramy Khaine'a rzeczywistość w niektórych dystryktach nadal jest niestabilna, przez co w pewnych częściach miasta dochodzi czasem do pojawiania się demonów. Nie jest to jednak nic zagrożającego istnieniu Mrocznego Miasta. *W edycjach Codexu Mrocznych Eldarów 1-3 pojawiały się sugestie jakoby Commorragh było flotą bądź Światostatkiem. Późniejsze edycje jednak potwierdziły że jest ono miastem-wymiarem. Źródła * Codex:Dark Eldar (5 edycja) pg. 8, 20, 22 * Codex: Dark Eldar (7th edition) pg. 5-115 * Codex: Dark Eldar (8th edition) pg. 46 * Codex Heretic Astartes - Death Guard (8th Edition), pg. 16 * Gathering Storm: Path of Archon * Path of the Renegade (Andy Chambers) Chapter I Kategoria:Mroczni Eldarzy Kategoria:Światy Kategoria:Światy Mrocznych Eldarów